Léčebna
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Dávka IV) Sherlocka jeho životní styl opět dostal na léčení drogové závyslosti. Oproti všem očekáváním se zde znovu setká s Johnem, kterého neviděl několik let...
1. Chapter 1

John trochu namáhavě kulhá po ulicích Londýna a opírá se při tom o svou hůl.

Pokud vás vyhodí z armády (oficiálně pošlou do penze pro zranění), není moc věcí, co byste mohli v civilu dělat, a to ani když jste doktor. Aspoň ne s tím třesem v ruce, co má Watson.

Dle jeho terapeutky za to můžou vzpomínky na válku, John by byl ovšem raději, kdyby u armády zůstal. Tam byl život mnohem jednodušší. Mohl ignorovat to, že se jeho rodiče před rokem zabili při autonehodě, že se poté z jeho sestry stala alkoholička, že tady v Londýně a ani nikde jinde nikoho nemá.

John si povzdechne a vydá se směrem k přechodu pro chodce. Jindy by při takovémdle provozu cestu přeběhl jako ostatní, ale teď nemůže. Ne s tou nohou.

Už je skoro u sloupu, na kterém svítí červený panáček, když u obrubníku zastaví naleštěné černé auto s tónovanými skly. Zadní dveře hned vedle Johna se otevřou, ale nikdo nevystupuje. Místo toho se z nitra auta ozve trochu znuděně znějící hlas.

„Johne Watsone, nechtěl byste si nastoupit?"

John se zarazí a přikulhá o trochu blíž, aby se mohl podívat dovnitř.

„Mycroft Holmes. Co po mně chcete?"

„Chci si promluvit, tak si nastupte." řekne starší z bratrů Holmesů trochu netrpělivě.

John se nespokojeně zamračí a pevněji v ruce sevře svou hůl. Nechce Mycrofta poslechnout, v podstatě je to pro něj cizí člověk, ale nakonec si nastoupí.

„Tak o čem si se mnou chcete proluvit?" zeptá se John a trochu se na Mycrofta zamračí.

„To se musíte ptát?" zvedne Mycroft obočí.

Doktor mu neodpovídá, jen na něj dál hledí.

„Jako obvykle se jedná o mého bratra, o Sherlocka."

„Ten už se mnou přece nemá nic společného." řekne John nespokojeně a zadívá se z okna na ubíhající ulici.

„Opravdu a od kdy?" zeptá se Mycroft.

„Od té doby, co jsem odešel k armádě." řekne John chladně. Tohle nejsou věci, na které by chtěl myslet.

„Ale váš odchod s jeho psychikou dost zamával. To, Sherlockova drogová minulost a Moriartyho manipulátorské schopnosti ho dohnaly k drogám."

„Kdo je Moriarty?" zeptá se John nechápavě.

„Sherlockův dealer a milenec." mávne Mycroft rukou.

„Ten-" hlesne John, když mu před očima kmitne obličej muže, kterého viděl se Sherlockem v posteli.

„Znáte ho?" diví se Mycroft.

„Jednou jsem je viděl pohromadě." řekne John neochotně a zase se podívá z okna.

„Takže vás nebude trápit, že je ve vězení, že? Zavřeli ho za jeho drogové obchody."

„Hm." zahučí John a pořád hledí ven.

„Sherlocka čeká vězení za to, že Moriarty v jeho bytě přechovával drogy, ale nejdřív musí projít odvykací léčbou. Zase." povídá Mycroft. „Je to skoro otravné, jak se minulost opakuje, že?"

„Váš bratr je na drogách, čeká ho vězení a vám to příjde otravné?" zeptá se ho John nevěřícně.

„A jaké by mi to mělo přijít?"

„Smutné?" navrhne mu Watson.

„Takové to příjde vám?" ptá se Mycroft se zájmem.

„Jo, protože to je smutné." řekne John a naštvaně se na Mycrofta dívá. „Sherlock je genius, mohl být čímkoliv, čím by chtěl a je z něho jen feťák a kriminálník."

„Je to částečně i vaše vina, že takhle dopadl."

„To vím i bez vašich připomínek." odsekne John. „Vzal jste mě na projížďku, jen abyste mě naštval nebo to mělo i jiný důvod?"

„Bohužel, i když to nerad přiznávám, potřeboval bych vaši pomoc." povzdechne si Mycroft utrápeně.

„Ale. Co se stalo, že jdete zrovna za mnou?" založí si John ruce na prsou a vyzývavě na Mycrofta hledí.

„Jak už jsem řekl, musí Sherlock před nástupem do vězení projít léčbou." pustí se Mycroft do vysvětlování. „Jak se zmínila jeho doktorka, Sherlock pro svou léčbu nemá žádnou motivaci, i když je dost chytrý, aby jí prošel. Při nejbližší možné příležitosti se ale ochotně vrátí k drogám. Má už povolené telefonáty a návštěvy, ale nikomu nevolá, nikoho nezve, a když za ním přišli rodiče, odbyl je prohlášením, že na idioty nemá náladu a nikdy mít nebude. Rodiče sice chápou, čím si prochází, ale rozhodně je to nepotěšilo." povzdechne si Mycroft nespokojeně.

„Pořád nechápu, co chcete ode mě." řekne John.

„Chci, abyste za ním zašel. Při minulé léčbě jste byl jeho jedinou motivací, třeba něco zmůžete i teď."

„Při minulé léčbě jsme byli přátelé, teď nejsme." namítne John.

„Pokud si pamatuji, prohlásil před tím Sherlock, že nejste jeho přítel, protože on žádné přátele nemá. A přece jste za ním šel."

„Od té doby se hodně věcí změnilo." řekne John vážně.

Auto zastaví u domu, kde John bydlí.

„Sbohem." řekne John a vystoupí.

„Je ve stejné léčebně jako před tím." řekne ještě Mycroft, než John zabouchne dveře auta a to odjede pryč.


	2. Chapter 2

Je neděle, což v léčebně Sweet Water znamená návštěvní den. Sherlock leží na své posteli a snaží se ignorovat nadšeného Cartwidge, což je jeho spolubydlící, kterému má přijít celá rodina.

Cartwidge je tady spíš náhodou. Po prvním pokusu s drogami skončil v nemocnici, a pak tady. V podstatě ho není z čeho léčit, ale rodiče nedali jinak.

Od pohledu Sherlockovi léčba prospěla. Přibral, takže už nevypadá jako živá kostra. Díky spánku mu aspoň trochu zmizely kruhy pod očima a pravidelná hygiena taky neuškodila. Některým chovankyním léčebny se dokonce i líbí, ale Sherlock je ignoruje a ne jenom díky své orientaci. Sherlock ignoruje všechny, snad s vyjímkou doktorky Sawyerové, což je jedna z mála osob, která nad ním ještě nezlomila hůl.

Cartwidge konečně odběhl pryč a Sherlock v pokoji osamněl, ale zdá se, že si toho skoro nevšiml. Ovšem za půl hodiny je Cartwidge zpátky.

„Sherlocku, vstávej, dělej, musíš ven." vyhrkne mladík.

„Hoří?" zeptá se Sherlock, aniž by otevřel oči.

„Ne, ale-"

„Tak mi dej pokoj." skočí mu Holmes do řeči.

„Máš tam návštěvu a nejsou to tvoji rodiče." oznámí mu Cartwodge vesele.

„Snažíš se mě nalákat na mého bratra? Hloupý nápad." řekne mu Sherlock unaveným tónem.

To už na pokoj přišel i ošetřovatel.

„Sherlocku, přišel za tebou John Watson. Čeká na terase." řekne a zmizí.

Sherlock se se škubnutím posadí a nechápavě se dívá na Cartwidge a ošetřovatelova záda.

„Ten John Watson je tvůj kámoš?" zeptá se Cartwudge zvědavě.

„Kdysi možná, ale tři roky jsem o něm ani neslyšel." řekne Sherlock a trochu se zamračí. „Mycroft mu musel říct, že jsem tady a donutit ho přijít na návštěvu, jinak by tady nebyl."

„Třeba je tady dobrovolně." navrhne mladík.

„O tom dost silně pochybuju." zašklebí se Sherlock a zase si lehne.

„Co to děláš? Pojď ven!"

„A proč?" podívá se Sherlock na Cartwidge.

„Protože tam máš návštěvu."

„O kterou nestojím." odsekne Sherlock. „A ty vypadni, máš dole rodinu, pokud vím."

„Občas jsi neuvěřitelně protivný." řekne mu Cartwidge naštvaně a odpochoduje.

Sherlock se za ním ani nepodívá a jen civí do stropu. Tomu by nikdy nevěřil, že se Mycroft sníží k tomu, aby za ním poslal Johna. Neviděli se, co si John odešel do armády, tak co si Mycroft myslí, že se stane? Že si skočí kolem krku a odjedou spou do západu slunce? Idiot.

Sherlock se zvedne a vydá se pryč z pokoje. Na chodbě je jedno okno, ze kterého jde skvěle vidět na terasu, kde čekají návštěvy, ale protože je v patře, málokdo si všimne toho, že ho někdo sleduje. Sherlock nemíní jít dolů za Johnem, kterého musel Mycroft donutit přijít, ale chtěl by se na něj podívat. Jen tak pro zajímavost.

U většiny stolů sedí skupinka pacientů a příbuzných, jen u jednoho stolu sedí pouze osamocený muž. John Watson vypadá mnohem starší, než jak by po třech letech vypadat měl. Vlasy mají pořád vojenský sestřih a je opálený tak, jak se nikomu v Británii nemůže povést. Oblečený do riflí, hnědé bundy a béžového svetru. Ten svetr má Sherlock – _měl_ Sherlock rád. Měl.

John je shrbený a v rukách drží větší kelímek s kávou. Druhý stojí naproti němu, čeká na Sherlocka. Holmes si je jistý, že John nezapomněl, že pije černou kávu s dvěma cukry. O stůl vedle Johna je opřená hůl, očividně doktorova. Museli ho zranit, nikdy hůl nepotřeboval.

John s povzdechnutím upije ze své kávy a zase kelímek položí. Trochu namáhavě narovná a zase skrčí prsty, a pak si dlaň promne druhou rukou, jako by ho bolela. Taky se trochu třese. Třes v ruce je taky novinka. Že by další vzpomínka na válku? Neměl tam jezdit. Všechno by bylo jiné, kdyby tam nejel.

Sherlock se zamračí. Je to jeho vina. Kdyby neodjel pryč, mohlo být všechno jinak, nebyli by teď tady. Debilní armáda. Debilní John Watson.

Sherlock se vrátí na pokoj, kde padne na postel. Chvíli leží na zádech, ale pak se stočí na bok do klubíčka. Pitomý John Watson.

- - o - -

„Sherlocku, co tady děláš?" ozve se od dveří rozčílený hlas jeho spolubydlícího. Za chvíli končí návštěvy a jeho rodina už očividně odešla.

„Dej mi pokoj." zahučí Sherlock nevrle.

„Nedám." hádá se mladík. „Běž ven. Pořád tam na tebe čeká, tak jdi za ním."

„Dej mi pokoj." zopakuje Sherlock, ale zvedne se. „Nebudu chodit za někým, kdo o mě nestojí." řekne vztekle a jde na chodbu. Cestou kolem své pozorovatelny se zastaví.

Na terase je akorát ošetřovatel a John, který se za pomoci hole pracně zvedá. Hodně napadá na jednu stranu, dlouhé sezení mu neudělalo dobře. Něco řekne muži, který ho posílá pryč a se shrbenými rameny a skloněnou hlavou se vydá pryč. Za ním zůstane jen kelímek ledové kávy pro Sherlocka, který ošetřovatel vyhodí do koše.

Sherlock se zamračí a pokračuje dál.


	3. Chapter 3

John řekl Mycroftovi o neúspěšném čekání na Sherlocka, což staršího z bratrů Holmesů moc nepotěšilo, ale upřímně, John nechápe, co Mycroft čekal. V podstatě Sherlocka neviděl, co odešel na první misy. Pravda, prvního tři čtvrtě roku si ještě psali a volali, ale to je pěkně dávno. Sherlock za Johnem udělal tlustou čáru, už jsou si cizí.

Ne, John je pro Sherlocka cizí osoba, Sherlock pro něj bohužel ne. I kdyby mu bylo devadesát a někdo po něm chtěl pomoc pro Sherlocka, udělal by, co by mohl, protože Sherlock je prostě Sherlock.

A tak další neděli opět jede do léčebny Sweet Water, i když nevěří tomu, že by se se Sherlockem viděl. Doufá, ale nevěří.

S dvěma kelímky kávy se opět usadí u jednoho ze stolů na terase a čeká. Už teď je mu jasné, že ho zase bude celou noc bolet noha a nenechá ho se vyspat jako odměnu za dlouhé sezení venku, ale to je jedno. Na bolest je zvyklý.

Kolem něj se vítají pacienti se svými příbuznými a přáteli, ale nikde mezi nimi není vidět hubený dlouhán s černými vlasy.

„Dobrý den, já se jmenuji Cartwidge." ozve se vedle Johna veselý a trochu nejistý hlas.

John se nechápavě podívá na mladíka, co stojí u stolu.

„My se známe?" zeptá se John zmateně.

„Ne, to ne. Já bydlím se Sherlockem na pokoji." zavrtí mladík na vysvětlenou. „Já- chci se vám za něj omluvit. Je to úplný idiot. Myslí si, že jste tady, protože vás posílá jeho bratr, a proto nechce přijít." vysvětluje Cartwidge.

„Má trochu pravdu. Od jeho bratra vím, že je tady." povzdechne si John. „Nevíš- Neříkal- Nevíš, jestli bude chtít přijít?" zeptá se John váhavě.

„On- Prý nechce chodit za někým, kdo o něj nestojí." zahučí Cartwidge a trochu zčervená. „Ale vy o něj stojíte, že? Proč jinak byste sem chodil. Jste přátele, ne?"

„Kdysi jsme si byli hodně blízcí, ale to už je dlouho." povzdechne si John utrápeně a otočí se ke své kávě.

Cartwidge pochopí a zmizí.

John si znovu povzdechne a promne si obličej. Proč sem chodil? Věděl, že s ním Sherlock nechce mít nic společného a ten kluk mu dodal i důkaz. Sherlock o něj nestojí.

Ale stejně se Watson nezvedne a neodejde, aspoň ne dokud ho opět nevyhodí dohlížející ošetřovatelé.

- - o - -

„Necháš nás na chvilku samotné?" obrátí se doktorka Sawyerová na mladíka, který jen přikývne a zmizí. V pokoji zůstane jen doktorka, která si sedne na židli a Sherlock, co leží na posteli.

„Mluvila jsem s Johnem Watsonem, ale to musíš vědět, když jsi celou dobu stál u okna a pozoroval ho." řekne doktorka.

„Co chcete?" zeptá se Sherlock otráveně, aniž by se na ženu podíval.

„Chci vědět, čím sis ho zasloužil." prohodí doktorka. „Neviděli jste se tři roky, ale jemu na tobě stejně záleží a chce ti pomoct. Věří tomu, že je to jeho vina, že jsi skončil takhle."

„Vždyť je to pravda." odfrkne si Sherlock. „Kdyby neodešel do armády, nemusel jsem se vracet k drogám."

„Ne, není to pravda. On tě možná dostal do depresí, ale nenutil ti drogy. Ty sis vzal sám a dobrovolně, tak na něj přestaň svádět svoje chyby." řekne doktorka chladně. „John Watson je člověk, který i přesto, co se mezi vámi stalo nebo nestalo, i přesto jaký jsi člověk, tak je ten, který ti chce pomoct a záleží mu na tobě."

„John Watson je totální idiot, který mě opustil, a který mi může být úplně ukradený i se všemi svými starostmi a problémy!" rozkřikne se Sherlock naštvaně a postaví se.

„Když je ti tak ukradený, tak proč jsi ho sledoval celou dobu, co seděl na terase?" zeptá se podmračená doktorka.

„Chtěl jsem vědět, jak dlouho to ještě vydrží." odsekne Sherlock.

„Kdybys chtěl vědět, kdy odejde, stačilo by se zeptat ošetřovatelů nebo někoho z ostatních pacientů, tak mi nelži." hádá se doktorka. „Chtěl jsi ho vidět, proto jsi ho sledoval. Ale jsi moc velký zabedněnec a hlupák, abys za ním šel. Ale to ti povídám, jestli John Watson opět příjde a ty za ním nepůjdeš, udělám ti ze zbytku pobytu peklo. A věř tomu, že mi všichni ochotně pomůžou."


	4. Chapter 4

„Co tady chceš?" ozve se nad Johnem hluboký hlas.

Doktor překvapeně vzhlédne od svého kelímku s kávou a podívá se na vysokého muže před sebou. Na moment to vypadalo, že se Sherlock tváří- Ale ne, to se mu muselo jen zdát, Sherlock není nic jiného než otrávený.

„Nesedneš si?" zeptá se John a mávne rukou k lavici naproti sobě.

Sherlock protočí oči, ale sedne si.

„Co tady chceš?" zeptá se Sherlock znovu.

„Mycroft říkal, že jsi tady, a že s nikým nekomunikuješ." řekne John tiše.

„Takže tě posílá Mycroft." odfrkne si Sherlock a naštvaně založí ruce na prsou. „Co ti slíbil, aby tě donutil sem jít?"

„Nesliboval mi nic, jsem tady dobrovolně." řekne John a trochu se zamračí.

„Ale prosím tě." odfrkne si Sherlock skoro znechuceně. „Utekl jsi ode mě k armádě a nikdy ses neodtěžoval vracet."

„Jenže já se vrátil." zamračí se John naštvaně. „Přestal jsi psát i volat, a když jsem se po roce vrátil domů, z bytu byla skládka a ty jsi ležel nahý a zfetovaný v posteli s nějakým chlápkem."

Sherlock se na chvíli zarazí a překvapeně na Johna hledí. O tomhle nic neví.

John si jen zklamaně povzdechne a zadívá se na svůj kelímek s kávou.

„Nenapadalo mě, že když odjedu, že to skončí takhle." řekne John lítostivě.

„Tak jsi neměl odjíždět." řekne Sherlock skoro naštvaně.

„Jo, to mi taky došlo, neboj." uchechtne se John hořce a dál smutně hledí na kávu.

Na chvíli se oba znovu odmlčí.

„Myslel jsem, že zase nepříjdeš." prohodí John.

„To tvoje kulhání a smutný oči dojaly doktorku, tak mi vyhrožovala, abych sem přišel." pokrčí Sherlock rameny a zase si založí ruce na prsou. „Ale pořád nechápu, co tady chceš ty."

„Nevím." povzdechne si John a krátce pokrčí jedním ramenem. „Mám asi naivní naději, že můžu pomoct."

„No tak to je hodně naivní." odsekne Sherlock. „Vyřiď Mycroftovi, že nestojím o to, aby strkal nos do mého života. Určitě se s ním potkáš, že?"

„Mycroft mě neposlal." zamračí se John. „Jsem tu, protože bych ti chtěl pomoct."

„Jenže já o tvoji pomoc ani přítomnost nestojím." zasyčí Sherlock naštvaně. „Když jsem o to stál, ty sis utekl, tak teď si to zopakuj a vypadni. Dej mi pokoj se svými výčitkami a kňouráním. Přestaň sem chodit nebo mě jinak otravovat, nechci to, je ti to dost jasné? Nechci tě už ani vidět. Vypadni a nevracej se."

Se vzteklým a znechuceným výrazem ve tváři se Sherlock zvedne a odejde. Za sebou nechává bledého a zoufale se tvářícího muže.

John sáhne po kelímku, ale tak se mu třese ruka, že to předem vzdá. Co čekal? Co do háje čekal, když sem chodil?

John pevně zavře oči a sevře rty, zhluboka se nadechne a trochu neohrabaně se postaví, než se vydá pryč. Napadá na raněnou nohu tak silně, že se spíš potácí, než že by doopravdy šel. Ať už čekal cokoliv, tohle určitě ne.

„Pane Watsone." ozve se za ním ženský hlas. Otočí se a chvíli mu trvá, než pozná doktorku, se kterou minulý týden mluvil.

„Vypadáte strašně." vydechne žena ustaraně. „Co vám řekl?"

„Že už nemám chodit." odpoví jí John po chvíli vyhýbavě a uhne pohledem.

„Příjdete příští týden?" zeptá se doktorka nejistě.

„Ne. Jen bych ho tím naštval." zavrtí John hlavou a nejistě přešlápne.

„Nechcete mi tu pro něj nechat aspoň telefoní číslo?"

„Číslo mám pořád stejné, ale on ho nebude chtít." zavrtí John hlavou. „Sbohem." rozloučí se John spěšně a co nejrychleji vyrazí pryč.


	5. Chapter 5

Je neděle večer, blíží se večerka, ale Sherlock je na pokoji sám. Cartwidge je ve společenské místnosti a hraje karty.

Ozve se klepání na dveře a vzápětí do místnosti vejde doktorka Sawyerová.

„Jak se cítíš?" zeptá se žena, když se usadí na židli vedle postele.

„Jsem na léčení, jak mi asi tak může být?" zeptá se Sherlock rozčíleně a dál leží na boku a civí do zdi.

„Takže tvoje depresivní nálada nemá nic společného s tím, že jsi celé odpoledne stál u okna a čekal, jestli příjde John Watson?" zeptá se doktorka klidně.

„Co po mně chcete? Abych se vám tady rozbrečel?" zeptá se Sherlock naštvaně.

„Ne, chci, aby ses přestal chovat jako idiot." řekne Sawyerová vážně. „Nevím, co jsi mu řekl, ale muselo to být dost hnusné, abys ho zahnal. Věří, že kdyby přišel, že tě tím naštve. Taky říkal, že má pořád stejné telefoní číslo, ale že ty ho určitě nebudeš chtít, a ani mu nebudeš chtít volat."

„Tak to má pravdu." zahučí Sherlock trucovitě.

„Tak proč jsi u toho okna čekal?" zeptá se doktorka.

Tentokrát se odpovědi nedočká. Sherlock dál leží čelem ke zdi a ani se nehýbe.

„John Watson vždycky chodil za tebou. Tentokrát bys měl ty jít za ním. Zavolej mu." řekne doktorka Sawyerová a vydá se ke dveřím.

„Říkal jsem vám, že umím lidi jenom odhánět." zahučí Sherlock tiše.

„To jsi říkal." přikývne doktorka s rukou na klice. „Ale nikdy ses nezmínil, že to děláš úmyslně." dodá a otevře.

Ještě naposledy se podívá na svého svěřence, ale jeho jedinou reakcí je, že se stočil do těsnějšího klubíčka.


End file.
